The goal of this project is to develop improved methods for the diagnosis and treatment of ocular inflammatory diseases in human patients of all ages including uveitis, scleritis, inflammatory diseases of the ocular surface, and intraocular malignancies. Over the past year clinical studies have continued to focus on examining the effectiveness of new therapeutic agents with a milder safety profile than that offered by currently available standard immunosuppressive medications. We continue our experience with infliximab (Remicade), a chimeric human/murine monoclonal antibody that neutralizes the biologic activity of TNF-alpha for the treatment of scleritis, and posterior segment uveitis including retinal vasculitis as well as the humanized form of the antibody Humira. Although infliximab seems to be an effective alternate therapy for the treatment of ocular inflammatory disease the potential for ocular complications may limit the usage of the agent. We evaluated the presence of T -regulatory cells in humans and defined their characteristics. We have seen that uveitis patients resistant to steroid therapy have a group of IL-17 producing cells in the CD4+CD25+ subpopulation. An ongoing protocol evaluating oral tolerance in uveitis is mentioned in a separate report. We continue to analyze vitreal cytokine levels from primary intraocular lymphoma (PIOL) and uveitic patients and continue to use the cutoff point in disease diagnosis with an IL-10 to IL-6 ratio greater than 1.0 for PIOL. As well, the MUST (multicenter uveitis steroid treatment study results of the study were made available. The SITE study, in which we participated demonstrated that there was no increased mortality due to long term immunosuppressive therapy for uveitis. SITE 2 will start in the near future. The use of anti-IL-12 and Humira in childhood uveitis are planned We have identified elevated levels of IL-17 in patients with Sarcoidosis. As well, the CFH variant associated with AMD we reported to be associated with ocular sarcoidosis at the same incidence as in AMD.